


Blessed Eyes

by Time_Lord_Hobbit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Beecake - Freeform, Domlijah - Freeform, M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Lord_Hobbit/pseuds/Time_Lord_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dom and Elijah's anniversary. Elijah has a surprise that will change everything. (Yes, I suck at summaries.) So, this is my first fanfic, please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcomed. If the feedback is positive, then I may continue the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

Chapter 1 

Dom and Elijah had been going out for 10 years to the date. Elijah had been planning an anniversary surprise for Dom for the past 3 months. Everything was to be perfect. Elijah went around and lit the tangerine candles that were sat on the table. Then he turned the lights off, put on a Beatles album and waited for Dom to arrive. 

The door opened with a click about 7 minutes later.   
"Baby?" Called Dom softly.   
"In the kitchen, Dommie." He replied.   
Dom gasped in surprise as he gazed at the view. Elijah was sitting at the table in a navy suit, the light from the candles dancing in his eyes.   
"You look absolutely stunning, Lij." Dom breathed, feeling his jeans tightening. He quickly handed Elijah a bouquet of red and white roses, along with a box of heart shaped chocolates.   
Elijah giggled and rose to give Dom a passionate hug and kiss to show his gratitude.   
"I'll just get dinner out of the oven, babe." He said and winked as he turned away.   
Dom sat at the table, feeling horribly under-dressed. Just as he rose to change into something more suitable, Elijah came out of the kitchen carrying two small plates and two large plates. Both full of delicious looking and smelling foods. 

"That meal was indescribable, Lijah, best thing I've eaten ever!"   
"Thanks Dommie." He giggled. "But I have one last thing for you." Elijah rose and walked to the front door. "You coming?" He asked Dom, who was still sat at the table. Dom quickly got up from his seat and took Elijah's hand as they walked out the door and into the garden.   
"Dom, we have been going out for 10 years today. And they have been the best 10 years of my life. You have become my world, and I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my husband?"Elijah pulled out a shiny ring with a blue diamond in the centre. His eyes glistening with love, hope and tears of happiness.   
"Lij?.." Said Dom, sadly. " we cannot and will not ever be able to marry, it will destroy our careers. Then where would we be? You love your job, I won't put that in jeopardy by getting married to you. I'm sorry."   
Elijah closed the box and put it back in his pocket, tears silently streaming down his pale face.   
"Dom, I love you. I don't care about my career, as long as I have you. This is the only thing I've ever dreamed of. Ever since we started going out, I wanted to marry you. But obviously you don't feel the same, so I guess we should end it here.I was waiting until I thought our relationship was stable. But   
apparently it isn't, and it never was. I hope you find someone that you love and that loves you in return. Goodbye Dominic."   
Elijah turned around and walked over to his car. "I'll come and pick up my stuff later."   
Then he drove away. Leaving Dom, standing on the porch, completely stunned.   
"Lij?" He whispered softly. Then he fell to his knees and began sobbing. His world had just crumbled around him, when it should have just been set in foundations of stone. "I'm sorry!" He howled into the cool night air. 

When it started to get too cold, and his limbs became stiff, Dom stumbled inside and proceeded to get absolutely hammered. Hoping to forget, at least for a little while, the biggest mistake of his life.


	2. The Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gives Dom a great idea on how he can apologise to Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Someone is actually reading this and enjoys it. Thank you! :)   
> I hope you enjoy the second chapter. (it's another short one.)

Dom woke to the incessant buzzing of his mobile, the noise made his head pound.   
"Why did I even bother getting drunk? It didn't do anything but give me this godforsaken hangover." He groaned as he picked up his mobile and saw the time. 7:30 am. Too early to be awake. He pressed the Hang up button and placed the phone back down. Then he rolled over and tried to fall asleep again, but the person kept trying to call. He yelled in frustration as he finally picked up his phone.   
"What?!" He growled.   
"Dom, it's Bills. What happened last night?"  
"What do you mean?"   
"I got a call from Vig, he said that Elijah showed up at his door about 3 hours ago. Apparently you and Elwood are no longer together? What happened?"  
"Oh Billy, I think I made the biggest mistake of my life," Dom said. The memories flooding back to him. "Lij asked me to marry him..."  
"And what did you say?!"   
"I told him it would ruin his career, and I didn't want to jeopardise that."  
"Oh, Dom. You are an idiot sometimes."  
"You don't have to remind me."  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
"I don't know, I just don't know. But I'd do anything to get him back."   
"Hey, I know what you can do."  
"What?!"  
"My band has a gig coming up in 2 weeks. How about you write a song and we can perform it on stage. You can declare you love for your Elijah in front of a live audience."  
"Bills, did I ever tell you how brilliant you are?"  
"Gotta go now Dom, band practice." Billy laughed.  
"Seeya Bill. Thanks so much for this. Love ya."  
"Love you too, Sblomie."  
Then the line went dead.

Dom put down the phone and began work on the song. He only hoped that it would make Elijah his again. He also had another plan forming in his head. After the song had been performed, he would call Elijah up on stage, and if the song had worked he would then propose to him. If it didn't work that well, then he would ask Elijah for another chance. The words 'You don't know what you got till it's gone.' Were never truer for Dom than at that moment. Why had it taken a breakup to realise that his Lij was all that ever mattered. He couldn't give a damn about their careers anymore. They could find other jobs. Did he really want to work as an actor if he couldn't have Lij? No. Elijah was far more important than any job. If only he had seen that sooner. Then this wouldn't have happened. He and Lij would probably still be laying in bed. Enthusing about their upcoming wedding, snuggled up against each other in complete bliss. It made Dom teary just thinking about it.


	3. The concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy convinces Elijah to go to his concert where Dom has a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, but here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

2 weeks later (the day of the concert).

Elijah sat at Viggo's table, drinking strong, hot coffee. He hadn't been the same since the break up. He didn't think he ever would be. He heard the phone ringing in the background as he took another gulp of the bitter liquid.  
"Hey, Lij?" Said Viggo softly.  
Elijah raised his head to look at him. "It's for you. It's Billy."  
Elijah nodded and took the phone. Viggo gazed sadly at him. Poor Elijah.

"Bill?"   
"Hey Lij, how are you?"  
"You know the answer to that, I'm not well at all. I miss Dom."  
"I know," Billy replied softly. "how about you come out tonight, to the concert. You'll enjoy yourself."  
"I don't know, I really don't feel like it."  
"C'mon Lij, go out, get drunk. Forget about Dom for a while."  
"I've tried getting drunk, no matter how much I drink, he's still there... I miss him so much." Elijah sobbed.  
"Oh, Lij. It'll be okay. So shall I come and pick you up this evening?"  
A long sigh could be heard from the phone. "You're not going to give up, are you?"  
"Nope!"  
"Fine then. But I expect you to be buying."  
"Deal!"  
Elijah giggled softly. "See you later."  
"Bye Lij."

********************************

(Three hours before the concert)

Dom was pacing nervously, listening to Beecake practicing the song he had wrote. Billy had looked at Dom in wonder when he first read the lyrics.  
"Do you want a job as a song writer?" He said.  
"No, I want Lij back." Said Dom wistfully. "He is coming, right?"  
"Yes Dom. Don't worry. He'll be here."  
Dom almost smiled in anticipation of what he hoped was to come.

********************************

(The concert)

Billy had gone to pick Lij up and was now setting up on stage. Dom was standing nervously behind the curtain. All he could see was Elijah, his Elijah.  
'This better work.' He thought. Just as the first song began to play. 'The Clown' which was followed by 'Rip it up', 'Friends and Lovers' and 'I'm Sorry'.   
"We have one last song before we go to interval." Said Billy.   
Dom slowly emerged from behind the curtain. It was not lost on anyone, how Elijah's eyes widened and he became more alert.  
"This is a song I wrote." Began Dom softly. "As many of you have guessed, Elijah Wood and myself are... Or were in a relationship. Two weeks ago, he asked me to marry him, and I refused."  
At this point Elijah had risen from his seat and was heading angrily towards the nearest exit.  
"It was the biggest mistake of my life, Lij." Dom said, causing Elijah to turn around and look at him. "So, I wrote this song, in the hopes that you would forgive me, although I don't deserve it. I love you Lijah. This song is called 'Blessed Eyes' and it's dedicated to you."  
Dom retreated from the mic and let Billy take over. As Elijah returned to his seat. The song began to play.


End file.
